Damian's return
by Bijou1986
Summary: Damian returns to Oakdale to reconnect with his son.


He looked around and chuckled to himself.

"Some things never change." He said to no-one in particular as he walked up to the front desk, suitcase on wheels rolling behind him.

"Good afternoon sir, welcome to the Lakeview hotel." The girl greeted him friendly.

"Thank you. I booked a room under the name Grimaldi."

The girl turned to the computer on the desk.

"Is that mister D. Grimaldi, G-R-I-M-A-L-D-I, room for one?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Ok mister Grimaldi, here is your key card, your room number is 333. The elevators are to your left, breakfast is served from 7am until 10.30am and room service is available until midnight. Enjoy your stay."

"I'm sure I will." He said as he started to walk towards the elevators.

"Oh uh.. Denise" he said glancing at the girl's nametag. "Does Lily Snyder still work here?"

"Yes sir" the girl replied politely.

"Excellent, can you ask her to call me? I'll be in my room."

"May I ask what it's about sir?"

"Mrs. Snyder is an.. acquaintance of mine. I'm sure she will understand if you tell her Damian Grimaldi asked her to call. " Damian replied and smiled at the girl.

"I will pass on the message sir."

"Thank you, Denise. I'll be sure to tell Mrs. Snyder what an excellent job you're doing."

The girl smiled and Damian turned around again and walked to the elevators, almost feeling like he was coming home after a long holiday.

* * *

><p>"So it is true, you're really back." Lily said as soon as Damian answered the phone.<p>

"Hello Lily, long time no speak."

"Not long enough if you ask me. Why are you back? "

Damian laughed.

"That's the Lily I know and love, feisty and straight to the point."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Why don't we talk about my reasons for being here over a nice lunch and a glass of wine?" Damian suggested.

"Give me one good reason why I should have lunch with you."

"Luciano." Damian said and hung up.

"That man.. is impossible." Lily fumed as she slammed down the phone after hearing the familiar beeping sound of a terminated conversation.

She took a few deep breaths and picked up the phone again.

"Snyder"

"Holden it's me. Is Luke with you?" Lily asked when her husband answered the phone.

"Uh no.. I'm at the farm. I left Luke at home and I ran into Noah on my way out so I don't think I'll be very welcome there right now." Holden explained jokingly.

Lily sighed.

"What's wrong? Why are you calling me asking about Luke?" Holden asked worriedly.

"Nothing is wrong. Well.. not with Luke anyway..." Lily trailed off.

"What is it then? Should I be worried?"

"Guess who checked into the Lakeview this afternoon."

"I don't know.. some celebrity or something? What's that got to do with Luke?"

"It's Damian. He's back in Oakdale and wants to have lunch with me to talk about why he is here" Lily explained

"Damian is back? Does Luke know?"

"No I don't think so. Damian said he wanted to talk to me about Luke. Do you think I should do it?" Lily asked her husband.

"I don't know. Maybe you should.. to find out what he wants.. maybe he wants to apologise to Luke." Holden suggested.

"Damian Grimaldi, apologising? I doubt that will happen." Lily said sarcastically. "I just hope he leaves Luke alone, he's finally getting his life back on track and he and Noah are so happy together these days."

"Lily we are Luke's parents, you and me. We won't LET Damian hurt Luke." Holden said trying to reassure his wife but made it sound like a threat to her ex husband.

* * *

><p>"Hey you." Luke said smiling as his boyfriend walked into the house and took off his jacket.<p>

Noah smiled and walked over to the sofa and kissed Luke.

"Hey, I missed you last night. I'm not used to sleeping alone anymore."

Luke sighed.

"I know, I missed you too. But you needed to study for that exam and I only would've distracted you. How did it go anyway?" Luke asked, letting Noah wrap his arms around him and pull him close.

"It went ok. I think I passed." Noah replied. "Hey what's that? Were you reading that?"

"Oh uh no.. that's Faith's." Luke said quickly, his cheeks turning bright red.

Noah laughed and grabbed the book Luke was trying to hide underneath the cushions on the sofa.

"So _Faith _is reading Twilight huh?" Noah teased.

"It IS Faith's book!" Luke defended himself.

"I just got bored waiting for you and she left it here and I started reading it." he muttered.

"You read your little sister's books when you're bored?" Noah asked jokingly

"No.. it was just lying around.. and it's pretty good actually." Luke said as Noah flipped the book over and read summary on the back.

"Is it?" He asked absently.

"Yes it is. But I thought you came over to spend some time with your gorgeous, smart, sexy boyfriend and not to read Faith's books." Luke said taking the book from Noah's hands and throwing it on the coffee table.

"What were you planning on doing then?" Noah asked innocently as Luke straddled his lap and kissed him.

"Why don't we just continue this and see where it goes, what might come up." Luke said breathlessly after they broke the kiss.

"Are we alone?" Noah managed to ask while Luke was attacking his chest with his mouth.

"My mum is at work, dad is at the farm, the kids are at school and you are wearing too many clothes."

"Luke.. can we at least go upstairs?" Noah asked after Luke had taken off both their shirts and thrown them on the living room floor.

"You want to go upstairs?" Luke said with a smirk as he pulled Noah to his feet and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Lily, how nice of you to join me."<p>

Lily just nodded her head and sat down at the table.

"I hope you don't mind that I ordered for you." Damian said, pouring Lily a glass of wine.

"I don't drink when I'm at work." Lily said and pushed the glass away from her.

"That's a shame"

"What are you doing here Damian?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'm having lunch. Or rather I'm trying to, your staff is slow Lily." Damian said innocently.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about Luke." Lily said, trying to make her ex-husband get to the point.

"Not exactly. You wanted a reason why you should talk to me, Luciano is a good reason."

Lily sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about Luke or not? I am at work, I don't have time to play this guessing game with you."

Damian took a sip of his wine and put his glass back down on the table, never breaking eye contact while doing so.

"How is Luciano these days?" He asked after a few minutes.

"_Luke _is fine. He's working on his foundation a lot and trying to catch up with his schoolwork because he missed a few months." Lily told her ex husband.

"Why did he miss a few months? Has he been sick again?" Damian asked and Lily was sure she heard a hint of worry in his voice.

"No, he hasn't been sick as far as I know. He got expelled because he cheated in the election for student government president. Looks like he does take after you in some ways."

Damian laughed and took another sip of his wine.

"Well I'm glad the fact your son stole an election and got expelled amuses you Damian."

"You just told me he is back in school. So I guess, it wasn't so bad." Damian said and shrugged.

"Tell me more about Luciano, I've missed the past few years of his life."

"Yes, that's because of your own stupid mistakes." Lily snapped.

"Lily, I am the first to admit I've made mistakes in the past. But I don't like to dwell on the past, I want to know how my son is doing." Damian said calmly.

"I told you, he's doing a lot better now. He's had a rough couple of months, he got expelled and one of his friends died."

Damian nodded his head, letting Lily know he was listening and urging her to continue.

"He's happy now, he's in love." Lily said smiling

"He's in love? I'm happy to hear that." Damian said sincere.

"Yeah.. Noah is an absolute sweetheart, they love each other so much. They've been through a lot but they always find their way back to each other."

"Noah?" Damian asked, his face inexpressive.

"Yes, Noah Mayer, Luke's boyfriend." Lily explained and enjoyed the effect her words seemed to have on her ex husband.

"Your son is gay Damian. Whether you like it or not, your son is gay and very much in love with another man." Lily continued, pushing Damian's buttons.

Damian sat motionless at the table for a few minutes, concentrating on his breathing as if trying to compose himself.

"Noah Mayer you said? The name of Luciano's.. friend.."

"Boyfriend. Noah is his boyfriend Damian. And let me tell you Luke does not like it when anyone refers to Noah as his friend." Lily said, thoroughly enjoying tormenting Damian like this.

"Ok.. I want to meet him." Damian said as he stood up and waited for Lily to do the same.

* * *

><p>"Luke.. we should probably get up and get dressed again." Noah whispered in his snoozing boyfriend's ear.<p>

"Hmm no. I don't want to get up. I just want to stay here with you the rest of the weekend." Luke mumbled.

"What if someone comes home and finds our shirts and your belt on the living room floor?" Noah said running his fingers through Luke's hair.

"You know that will only make me fall asleep right?" Luke said closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's fingers in his hair.

"Yes, I thought I'd make you feel good before I drag you out of bed." Noah teased.

"You already made me feel good earlier." Luke replied, slightly more awake and gave his boyfriend a cheeky grin.

Noah laughed at the expression on his boyfriend's face and got out of bed to look for his clothes.

"You're really serious about this getting dressed thing aren't you?" Luke said turning on his side and giving Noah a disapproving look.

"Yes I am. I want to be dressed when your family gets back. I know they don't have any problems with us but I don't think they'd like to see the hickeys you put on my chest." Noah said, putting on his boxers and jeans.

"If you get up now, we'll go back to my dorm later and I'll thank you properly"

"Mister Noah Mayer, are you making me an indecent proposal?" Luke said trying to pull Noah back into bed with him.

"We'll make it as indecent as you want it, if you get up now." Noah pleaded.

Luke sighed and got out of bed.

"When did you become so bossy?" He asked as he put on his boxers.

"When I found out you love it when I boss you around." Noah teased and carefully opened Luke's bedroom door to make sure they were still alone.

"Relax babe, if anyone had come home we would've noticed." Luke said putting a hand on Noah's back.

"Let's just get dressed quickly ok?" Noah asked pulling Luke down the stairs with him. "I don't want to run into your mother when I'm half naked."

"Even if you put that shirt on and act like nothing happened, my mum will still know. You smell of sex." Luke teased as he put his shirt on.

"I do?" Noah asked, a look of panic on his face.

Luke laughed and kissed his boyfriend's cheek.

"Relax babe, I'm just messing with you."

"Maybe we should go take a walk before everyone gets back. You know get some fresh air." Noah suggested.

"Noah, I was only joking." Luke said frustrated.

"I know.. but I just need some fresh air. Come with me?" Noah asked shrugging on his jacket.

"Alright then." Luke sighed and took his boyfriend's hand and led him outside after having put on his jacket as well.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked Noah who shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Just needed to get out of the house huh?"

"I guess so." Noah said and sat down on the bench on the Snyder mansion terrace and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, it's ok, I shouldn't have teased you like that." Luke said and sat down on his boyfriend's lap.

He rested his forehead against Noah's and they sat like that for what seemed ages.

"You know.. that apartment I showed you a while ago.. it's still up for rent." Luke said softly, hoping his boyfriend wouldn't kick off again.

"Is it?" Noah asked.

"It was this morning."

"You still check that website?" Noah asked, a smile appearing on his face.

"Uh well uh.. yes.. I kind of do.. I was just hoping you would change your mind." Luke confessed. "I just want a place of our own. Where we don't have to worry about when the rest of the family is coming home."

"That sounds good." Noah said, now smiling brightly.

The smile on his boyfriend's face gave Luke enough courage to ask him the question that had been in his head for months.

"Noah, do you want to live with me in our own apartment?"

Noah looked him in the eye and kissed him.

"So is that a yes then?" Luke asked.

He had a pretty good idea what Noah meant but he just wanted to make sure.

"Yes that's a yes. Yes I want to live with you Luke." Noah said and kissed him again.

They forgot the world around them for a while until a for Luke all too familiar voice brought them back to reality.

"Luciano? Is that you?"

Luke's head snapped up when he heard the voice call him by his birth name.

"There are only 2 people on this earth that call me that. One of them is my grandma.." Luke trailed off as he got up from Noah's lap and slowly turned to where the voice had just come from.

"The other one is you"

"Hello Luciano." Damian replied and took a step forward to greet his son who immediately took a step back.

"Luke, what's going on? Are you ok?" Noah asked, getting up from the bench and grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

Damian looked at the boy standing next to his son.

That must be the boyfriend, He thought.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked ignoring his boyfriend's question.

"I figured it was time to come and see how you were doing. And what you did with the money I sent you last summer."

"I'm doing fine. And you know what I did with the money. How did you know where to find me?"

"Your mother told me." Damian said casually.

"Didn't she tell you I want nothing to do with you?" Luke asked daring.

Damian pretended to think about Luke's question.

"No. She didn't. She told me you had some trouble at school though and that you.. how shall I put his.. met someone. I guess that someone is you?" Damian asked, turning his attention to Noah.

"Yes. This is Noah, my boyfriend. Noah this is Damian Grimaldi, the man that got my mother pregnant 20 years ago."

Damian ignored Luke's comment and extended his hand Noah who politely shook it.

"Nice to meet you Noah, I hear you make my son very happy." Damian said, giving Noah a friendly smile.

"Uh yes I uh try sir.." Noah stammered.

"How long have you been together?" Damian asked.

"Two years in October." Luke replied. "Since when are you interested in my life or my relationship?"

"Well.. I see you are still at _this_ so I want to get to know your _friend_." Damian replied.

"Friend? Noah is so much more than just a friend." Luke said, placed his hands on either side of his boyfriend's face and kissed him.

When they broke the kiss Luke raised an eyebrow at Damian daring him to say something. But unfortunately Damian didn't seem shocked or disgusted or even slightly impressed by what he had just witnessed.

"Noah, it was nice to meet you. Luciano, I will see you soon. Damian said and turned around to walk back to his car.

Luke sat down on the bench again and Noah sat down next to him.

"So that's your bio-dad. That's the great Damian Grimaldi?" Noah asked Luke.

"The one and only." Luke replied sarcastically.

"Funny..he is so different from how I'd pictured him to be."

"What did you think he would look like then?" Luke asked amused.

"I don't know.. more bad-ass I guess. Big guy, maybe a few tattoos.. kind of a mixture between James Bond and a body builder."Noah explained.

Luke laughed.

"You know what, Noah Mayer? I love you and your over active imagination."


End file.
